I'm Staying Put
by eyeloveyou
Summary: Miley and Jake are happy. But there is someone that has been following Miley, who, tends to not like the "zombie slayer." Can this come in the way? Trailer inside.
1. Trailer

Here is the new trailer for "I'm Staying Put"  
And yes, I do not own Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers, blah blah blah.

* * *

**I'm Staying Put.  
Trailer**

**She had everything. Great friends, amazing family, and her...**

_"Jake! You just told me that you were coming back in 2 weeks. What are you doing here!?"_

**Old boyfriend.**

"_What. You don't want me here? I can fly back to Romania for 2 weeks if you want." _

**But when you still have that little bit of feeling left for someone.**

_"Nick was my first boyfriend. Everyone kinda expected us to be together, so we tried, and it never worked out"_

__

_"Nick, what are you doing"  
_

**How do you choose?  
**

**Everything can change within the blink of an eye.  
**

"Miley, it's me or him."

**Starring:**

Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart / Hannah Montana

Cody Linley as Jake Ryan

Emily Osment as Lilly Truscott

Mitchel Musso and Oliver Oken

Nick Jonas as Himself

Other appearences by

Billy Ray Cyrus as Robby Ray Stewart

Joe Jonas as Himself

Kevin Jonas as Himself.


	2. Your Back!

AN: I do not own any of the _Hannah Montana_ characters or music in this chapter.

CHAPTER ONE:

FIRST DAY

Miley wiped her brown, wavy hair out of her eyes as she woke up. Sunshine was pouring in though the windows of her two-story bedroom. It was the first day of high school, and Miley so was not ready. She wanted to be back in Middle School, with her teachers, and being the big 8th graders who ran the school. Truth is, she was scared for her first day of being the small freshman, Miley Stewart.

"Miles, time to get up. You're going to be late," came her dad's voice from the kitchen.

Miley slowly got up and went to the mirror. _What a mess. Let's see I need a brush and some hair spray. Make that a whole lot of hair spray._

After 30 minutes, Miley's hair was finally perfect. She went into her Hannah closet to find something to wear. She threw on a dark denim mini skirt with a stripped American eagle and a pair of Gucci flats. Her hair was good, she had an awesome outfit, and she had the best school supplies she could find.

"Ugh. Lily and Oliver are going to be here anytime," she said to no one in particular.

MILEY'S POV:

_Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we still have each other  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella_

I ran over to my dresser and picked up my brand new chocolate phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Miley," said the caller. I could not believe what I was hearing. Is it really who I thought it was?

"Jake?"

"Yeah. Listen I am sorry I have not called for the past 2 weeks. These phone bills are getting high."

"No it's fine. I have been so busy with getting ready for school and I had a few con…." I paused for a minute, thinking how I was going to get out of this one. "I had a few family and friend conflicts this past week.

"I'm sorry to hear that Miley. Is everything okay?

Oh, he cared. Well he could care if I actually have some conflicts. "Yeah Jake, everything is sorted out now. When are you coming back?"

"I should be back in two weeks. I just wanted to wish you luck on your first day of High School. Listen Miley I was wondering…"

Before he could finish a voice rang up from downstairs, "Miley, Lily, and Oliver are here. Hurry up or you're going to be late."

"Sorry Jake, but I got to go."

"Okay Miles. Can I call you later?"

"Of course. Bye Jake."

"Bye."

As Lily, Oliver, and I walked to school I thought about what Jake said on the phone, or else what he was going to say. I kept playing it over and over again in my head, and then I kept thinking about all different things of what he could've said. Without realizing, we were at school, I was still thinking about that conversation until I heard a lot of commotion coming from right outside the school. Most of the commotion was coming from girls.

"I wonder what's going on," Lily replied after standing there staring for a few minutes.

"I don't know. Let's go check it out," I replied.

As we tried to push our way through the crowd, the crowd pushed back. Finally Lily, being her tough chick self, pushed her way to the center with me attached to her. But the pain that I felt when I was pushing my way through that crowd was nothing compared to my happiness I felt when I saw who everyone was crowding around.

"Jake Ryan I LOVE YOU!" somebody screamed from the crowd.

"Thank you guys, but really, I need to get to class. All you do too," he replied, starting to back out of the crowd. Before he could turn all the way around and walk off, he spotted me, at the same time that I spotted him. "Miley?"

"Jake!" I ran and hugged him. "You just told me that you were coming back in 2 weeks. What are you doing here?"

"What. You don't want me here? I can fly back to Romania for 2 weeks if you want," he replied while laughing.

I slightly laughed a little while I hugged him even harder. "No way. You are going to stay here for a while now." After we hugged for a few minutes, and after most of the girls walked away in jealousy, we decided that it was probably time to go inside. I mean, who would want to be late to your very first class of high school. "I missed you Jake. And oh, what did you want to tell me earlier on the phone?"

"I missed you too, and I'll tell you what I was going to say later. Come on lets get to class before we get a detention on our first day." He kissed me on the cheek and we walked into the school, for out very first day of high school.

AN: Sorry it's a little boring. I had to start with something. More to come really soon! Reviews and ideas would be great!


	3. Different?

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or any of it's characters.

CHAPTER 2:

IT ALL STARTS HERE

_His eyes are so gorgeous, and that hair, it's so perfect. No Miley, you have to work on your pop quiz. Ugh. It is so like Mrs. Kunkle to give us a pop quiz on the first day of school! Jackson said she was hard, but I wasn't expecting this. _

"Ms. Stewart? Ms. Stewart?"

"Oh. Sorry Mrs. Kunkle. What is it that you want?" I replied, shakily awaiting her answer.

"I said, are you finished with you pop quiz?"

"Not yet Mrs. Kunkle. It's almost done," I said giving Lily one of my _Help Me, she is going to rip my head off _looks. I quickly finished my pop quiz just as the bell rang.

"That was so unfair. I mean it is only the first day. Does she want me to hate her?" Lily went on and on and wouldn't stop complaining.

"Lily, breathe. Relax. I'm sure she's going to get better," I said to try to calm her down, which was a little hard to do.

"Trust me Miles, it's not going to get better," Jackson said, appearing out of nowhere.

"I thought you said, and I quote 'Don't talk to me. I am a cool junior, and you, well you are a freshman,' end quote."

"Well you should know how hard Mrs. Kunkle is," he tauntingly teased. "Well I got to go. 4th period is Mr. Neil. Cool Junior, OUT!

Without realizing, someone had come up behind me and wrapped their arms around my stomach. Butterflies flew around in there, knowing for the first time, that I might be in love. "Hey gorgeous."

"Jake." Miley said. "I just can't get over you being here."

"I can't get over seeing you." Then quieter then before Jake added, "Can we talk someone, private?" Miley nodded her head approvingly and followed Jake to an empty spot in the crowded hall. For some reason, there were no girls hanging around Jake, which rarely ever happened. Before either one could say anything, Jake leaned down and kissed me with a long, passionate kiss. "Miley, will you go out with me?"

"Of course I'll go out with you," Just as they leaned in for a kiss, the warning bell rang, signaling only one more minute until class started.

"So do you want to come over to my house after school today?" I asked while we were running to our 4th period math class, which we both seemed to have. Jake nodded as he picked up speed.

"Being passed around, is this years syllabus which….Miley, Jake, how nice of you to join us. Unfortunately, I do not accept tardiness in my class. Both of you, office to get a tardy slip." I turned around to walk out, with my stomach in knots. I had never been sent to the office, except to pick up a note or something. My first day of high school, and here I go.

LATER THAT DAY:

As Jake and I walked home we talked about the past four months we had been away from each other. We talked about everything to his filming to me and what Lily and me did all summer. When we got home, no one was there. Dad had to do some Hannah thing and didn't expect to be back until close to dinner, and Jackson had tryouts for the soccer team, which always tend to run late.

"Hey I'm going to grab us some sodas; my room is the second one on the right."

"You're room is awesome," Jake said looking around the biggest of the 5 bedrooms my Malibu beach house has. Wherever you looked there was pictures from back home in Tennessee, pictures of Lily, Oliver, and I, and pictures of random things that I thought were cool looking. There was a raised area with a computer, bookcase with a good amount of books, and a stereo.

"So. What are our plans's for this weekend?"

"I don't know," I replied, going over to sit down on Jake, who has taken a seat at my computer and was looking at something on the internet.

"Did you know, that sources say that Hannah Montana lives somewhere around here," Jake read off the internet.

"Really. That is quite interesting."

"But I think, that you are 100 times better than Hannah Montana." Jake kissed me and I laid my head on his chest.

"Jake? Can you come with me?" I asked as I lead him to the other side of my room. I opened the double doors and moved aside the clothes, revealing the HM logo. I heard a gasp behind me, but didn't turn around. I opened the doors showing all of Hannah's things.

"Miley. I don't get it." Jake finally said after a few minutes of just standing there. "You are Hannah Montana?" He turned and looked straight into my eyes, signaling to me that this was the right thing that I did, telling Jake my biggest secret. A wave of relief washed over me and I collapsed into his arms. We stood there hugging each other.

A/N: Sorry it took a while to get this out and thanks to everyone that has reviewed. I promise you the next chapter is going to be an awesome one.


End file.
